pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dannika "Danny" Ansall
Dannika Ansall is a 13 year old orphan girl, who was bitten by a vampire. While she was hiding at the Rubbish-death-end, she met Ferb, ' and developed a little crush on him. Biography Early Life Four weeks after Dannika was born, her parents died by a car-accident, but Dannika survived. For thirteen years she lived in a orphanage. But one day, two adults wanted to see her, maybe to adopt her. But during the same night, she got bitten by a vampire. When the two adults saw her, they called her a "monster". Danny freaked out and left the orphanage. She was hiding at a Rubbish-death-end. There, she met Ferb and told him her problems, and she started to like him... Personality Dannika is a little bit shy and lonely. Often, she wants to be like a normal person. After being bitten by a vampire, she has a little bit more self-confidence. Often she hides herself. Physical Appearance Danny wears a grey-long sleeved dress with red and white tights and black boots with a black cape. Her hair is laid out in two parts, a white and a black part. She is very pale and has freckles. However, nobody can see that her ears are long and pointed, like Jessica Fletcher. Skills Dannika wasn't very athletic. But after she was bitten by a vampire, she can run very fast. She can transform herself into a bat. But she doesn't have to be a bat to fly. She also can fly without any special help like wings, jet-pack, etc. But Danny has a special gift: she can move objects without touching them and she can hypnotize people. But Danny isn't like a usual vampire: If sunlight shines on her body, she becomes invisible and she can become older. Relationships 'Ferb Fletcher Dannika and Ferb formed a strong friendship and are best friends. But Danny and Ferb both want to be more than friends... Ship coming soon... 'Phineas Flynn' Danny doesn't know him very well.. Phineas sometimes thinks she is a little bit weird, but they understand each other well. 'Peter Gordon' Danny and Peter have been best friends since they were four years old. But Peter isn't the guy, he looks like... 'Candace Flynn' Danny HATES Candace. One day, Candace called her ``a weird gothick-monster´´. Candace doesn't like her either. 'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' Dannika doesn't know her very well. She kept oneself amused with her. They both became friends. 'The unknown Vampire' Danny hates him more than anything in the world. He is the reason why she is a vampire. Dannika still wants to kill him someday.. More soon Appearances The new life Danny tells her story how her vampire life began... More soon Infoboxes Polls Please Vote! Do you like her? Yes, of COURSE!!! :D Good Character! :) She is OK. Intresting, but not my favorite Im not sure... No, she is boring.. What would you change? Nothing I´ve got an idea! (leave a Commect) Comects for the Polls: # Gallery Please, if you can, draw a Pic of her and put it there! :) '' Danny.png|Dannika Ansall DAnsall.png|Dannika´s Outfit Dbat.png|Dannika-Bat DbeforetheBite.png|Dannika before the bite avatarCA06U53Z.png|Dannika Lunaii avatard.png|Dannika Lunaii before the Bite Fennika.png|Ferb with Dannika DHypnose.png|Danny Hypnosing DunnikaUnsal.jpg|Danny in My Stil img001.jpg|From Miriam-Maus Для тебя.png Dannika request.png|By Maddyfae '' Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Ferb ships Category:Vampires Category:Shy Category:Angelina747 Characters Category:Angelina747 Stories Category:Angelina747 Pages Category:Kids Category:Dannika "Danny" Ansall Category:Orphans Category:Girls Category:Teens